Angel Eyes
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Christmas Party… Slow Dancing… Nabiki, Ranma and a mistletoe. What more can you ask for? Oops maybe I spoke to soon… Ranma and Nabiki you better watch out… My oneshot tribute to Christmas. Hope you all like. Happy holidays!


_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, ).… I also do not own the song "**Angel Eyes**" by **Paulini** ( An Australian Idol). It is own by a music company. Again I do not own the song._

_I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… So again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_**Warning: Slight OOC and AU!**_

_Italics : Song Lyrics_

* * *

The Christmas party was on it's full swing in the Tendo compound. As usual there were numerous people gathered. Who couldn't resist Tendo Kasumi's request to have a party? There were of course problems in preparations but the damage control was minimal i.e.; the Nerima Wrecking Crew which consists of Ukyou, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Kodachi, Kuno, Akane and Ranma helped out in the preparations under the watchful eye of Nabiki. Who threatened blackmail on whom ever tries to ruin her older sister's party plans. Not that everyone was not fazed by the threat but no one had the heart to actually make Kasumi Tendo unhappy especially at this time of year.

They played party games, performed some acts and sang some Karaoke. Then delicious mouth watering foods where served. Ranma was by now high strung since he remembered the ordeal he had went through the year before at the exchanging of gifts curtesy of Nabiki's match-up/ money making schemes. He was not looking forward for the exchange of gifts at all. At least this year after working his butt off at Cat Café he had managed to buy everyone a Christmas present. He stayed clear of the girls and hanged out with his school buddies. Daisuke and Hiroshi.

"Why so glum chum?" Asked Daisuke.

"You should be so lucky having all those girls chasing you." commented Hiroshi with a bit of envy in his voice.

"How could I be so lucky when they're all bent out to marry me?" Ranma retorted irritably.

"You got a point there." Agreed Daisuke.

"Still…" protested Hiroshi who wanted to have the kind of attention Ranma has with the ladies in Nerima.

Just then a romantic song was played by the DJ. Curtesy of Tatewaki Kuno. He had been sent music from Australia by one of his pen pals. He was going to try and ask Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl to dance with him, oblivious to the fact that the room temperature considerably went lower as the Fiancée brigade now anticipated Ranma to ask one of them to dance. Or ask him to dance. Whichever comes first.

Ranma now formed a massive sweat drop as he caught sight of the girls questioning glances at him. If he asked one of them to dance all hell will break loose. If he didn't, all hell will still break loose as they will fight amongst themselves to have him. It's a damn if you do and damned if you don't situation. The only safe way he could think of is to ask someone who is not likely to spark and increase their ire. First choice was Kasumi. But as he looked at Kasumi, she was already dancing with Dr Tofu or at least tried to as Dr Tofu began to have a fit and began dancing with the Christmas tree. Leaving Kasumi to dance with her father, Mr Tendo.

_Hey you're looking good tonight  
And every girl has got you in her sight  
What, you doing with someone like me?  
Surely one of life's little mysteries_

Ranma had to think fast or else he was in deep trouble. He thought of dancing with his mother but saw his father already dancing with her. He thought about asking Ms Hinako but he would probably won't have any such luck since she has her eye on Mr Tendo. He was quickly running out of time as he saw the girls began to make way towards him. He prayed to the Kami above to cut him a some slack since it was Christmas. They must have heard his prayers as his next glance landed on the middle Tendo._  
_  
_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way_

Surely no one would cause any trouble if he danced with her. He could always weasel his way out by saying she blackmailed her or something. But right now he really needed to save his hide. He was given some time as he saw Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno approached the girls and provided the perfect distraction for him. He hastily made his way towards the middle Tendo who was nursing her drink at the moment. _  
_  
_Well I'm a girl who never learned to dance  
Never even got one second glance  
Across the crowded room was close enough  
I could look but I could never touch _

Nabiki was surprise to see Ranma make his way towards her. She then looked around and saw the irate girls, assessed the situation and quickly figured out why. She was quite amuse that he would come to her. He could have just ran away but he was no coward. Arrogant and thick headed but never a coward.She was also impressed by his plans. Though quite sloppy. Did he anticipate her accepting? She mused whether to just deny his request.

She already knew that he was going to ask her to dance. But if she didn't dance with him she could already foretell the impending battle that will ensue to get his attention. She really didn't want to disappoint her older sister since she hardly asks them to do anything except this time of year. Besides this could prove really interesting. So when Ranma approached her she pretended to be oblivious to his plans._  
_  
_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way_

"Nabiki." Ranma said to her to get her attention.

"Yes Ranma-kun?" She responded nonchalantly.

"Uhm…" Ranma was suddenly tongue tied. He had forgotten he really didn't know how to dance!

"Yes?" She asked again one delicate eyebrow raised.

Time is running quickly running out. Ranma gritted his teeth.

"Would you like to… to dance?" he finally manage to say as he put his hand out. At least that's what he saw those guys do in the movies Akane makes him watch.

"Why I'll be happy to Ranma-kun." Nabiki smiled like a Cheshire cat as she accepted his outstretched hand and guided her to the dance floor.

_(Don't anybody wake me)  
Don't anybody wake me  
It feels just a dream  
(Cause it's the best thing)  
Cause it's the best thing that's ever happened to me  
(All you ladies)  
All you ladies, you can look all you like  
Cause this guy you see is leaving here with me_

Ranma slightly fumbled once they reached the dancing couples. Nabiki realising his actions, decided to take over and placed both his hands on her hips while she rested her hands on his chest. They're bodies within inches of each other as they began to sway with the music.

Ranma could barely think since somehow deep in the recesses of his mind he was doing something quite perverted and was waiting for a penny to drop. He began to get tensed. This wasn't suppose to feel like this. It looked and sound so much better in his head.

"Relax Ranma-kun." Nabiki cooed in his ear.

Her hot breath in his ears making him shiver uncontrollably.

"Take it easy just relax." Nabiki tried to soothe him again. Since every time he tensed he actually clung to her tighter. She knew he wasn't doing it intentionally but it was making her feel kind of funny.

Ranma wished he could, if only she would stop whispering in his ear like that. But he had to admit he liked dancing with her like this. He liked the way she felt in his hands. She felt so delicate and fragile, it fed his male ego to have her enclosed in his arms, away from possible harm. He had also began to notice subtle things about her like how she smelt so wonderfully and how beautiful her brown eyes were to him. They were now in their own little world. And it felt absolutely wonderful.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Nerima Crew were watching them closely. Most of the people as a matter of fact. All questioned why on earth the Wild Horse be slow dancing with the Ice Queen. Still it was Christmas and miracles are known to happen but this little scenario proves no point. Then again this is Nerima and hardly anything in this town made any sense. Most concluded that Ranma was yet again blackmailed by the Mercenary Tendo and everyone immediately felt sorry for Saotome._  
_  
_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way_

By now most ignored Ranma and Nabiki's weird display. But the Fiancées still did keep a close watch on the two. Ryoga and Ukyou were dancing not far from the odd couple. Ukyou leading the dance since Ryoga might lead them else where with his directional curse. Akane dancing with Dr Tofu after he had calmed down but not after knocking Kuno unconscious first for trying to ask her to dance. Shampoo and Mousse danced right behind Ranma and Nabiki. Shampoo watching them like a hawk while Mousse was blissfully happy having Shampoo in his arms and silently thanked the Kami's for giving him such an opportunity. While Kodachi was dancing with Mikado Sanzenin. Needless to say Nabiki and Ranma danced unaware that they were actually surrounded by the Fiancée brigade. Right smack in the middle to be in fact._  
_  
_So tonight I'll ask the stars above  
How did I ever win your love?  
What did I do? What did I say?  
To turn your angel eyes my way_

Ranma and Nabiki barely noticed how their bodies had began to gradually drawn to each other. Their bodies now merely centimetres apart. How Nabiki's hands slid from his broad shoulders to intertwine behind his muscular neck. Ranma's hand no longer rested on her hips but was now intertwined at the small of her back. Nor did they realised that the song was now finished and a cheery Christmas song was now playing.

"RANMA" came Akane's voice as she tapped her foot as a sign of her annoyance as she glared at the two. Behind her was Ukyou, Shampoo and Kodachi. All wearing the same glare. Beside them where the irate Mousse, Ryoga and Kuno who finally regained his consciousness. Cracking their knuckles for emphasis.

"I can explain." Ranma said as he tried to placate everyone. As he immediately released his hold on Nabiki. His both hands up to show his innocence.

Just then angry shrieks where heard from the female guests. Followed by a familiar cackle.

"WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!" Happosai bounced around happily as he groped and stole the females undergarments. He was dressed in a Santa suit.

"EEEKKKK!!" cried the poor females.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" called out the others.

The Nerima crew immediately went on the defensive and began to launch an attack on Happosai. Then another set of shouts and groans where heard.

"Pierre! Pierre! I finally found you!" Cried Asuza.

"Hey give me back my present you Kleptomaniac!" Cried the other person.

"Oh Philippe I've found you!"cried Asuza once again.

Various protests were heard. Followed by sounds of destruction and water splashes!

"CHARLOTTE!"

"BWEE?"

"Oh this is just great!" cried Ranma in exasperation as he had been hit by water triggering his curse.

"PIGTAILED GIRL!" Cried Kuno.

"QUACK! QUACK!"

"MEOW?" neko Shampoo whimpered and tried to get on to Ranma.

"C-CA-CAT!" Ranma screamed in terror as he saw Shampoo while trying to fend off an angry duck and a very reluctant Kuno.

"Genma where are you?" Asked a very distressed Nodoka as she spotted a wet Panda holding up a sign which read " Don't mind me, I'm just an innocent cute panda!"

"Stop right there Delinquents! I won't let you ruin Soun-chan's Christmas party!" Cried out Chibi Hinako as she pulled out her ever trusty 50 yen coin! Immediately transfoming her to her adult form as she began to suck out some people's battle auras.

"Oh My!"

Needless to say all hell broke loose.

* * *

Cleaning up was near impossible. It was already in the early hours in the morning when they were nearly finished cleaning up the dojo. It was just like last year's fiasco. The only thing left now was to sweep the floors. Akane had already retired to bed. Soun and Genma had been long gone too. Kasumi had needed a lot of assurance and prodding to go and get some much needed sleep. Leaving only Ranma and Nabiki left in the dojo.

* * *

Ranma had prodded Nabiki to go to bed as well but Nabiki refused telling him she wasn't sleepy yet. So they worked together in silence. Nabiki was picking up a piece of red ribbon from the floor when Ranma knelt down to meet her face. This action took the middle Tendo by surprised, but what came right after nearly knocked her out of her balance. Ranma looked straight into her eyes. Chocolate browns meeting his Ocean Blue eyes before planting a soft quick kiss on her lips.

The kiss sent shivers up and down her spine but before she could respond, Ranma withdrew back. Making her want to cry out in protest. Her lips tingled and her breath slight ragged. Her pulse erratic.

Ranma gave her a big warm smile showing her his white and even teeth, before pointing up above her head.

"Mistletoe." he said to her as he read her expression.

Nabiki looked up and there it was. A mistletoe. Nabiki looked at Ranma and smiled warmly.

"Your quite right Ranma-kun." She said to him before bringing her face to his and kissed him.

Except her kiss wasn't as abrupt as his. Hers was longer. She had cupped his face and had teased his lips to open. Giving him an open mouth kiss. A kiss which nearly blew them both away. Just when Ranma thought he was going to go insane with such sweetness, Nabiki broke away. Looking as dazed as he is.

"Merry Christmas Ranma." She said before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Ranma met her lips but didn't let her pull away. This time he placed his hand gently on her nape to keep her there. Finally when they were nearly breathless. He had let her go.

"Merry Christmas Nabiki-Chan." he said breathlessly. As he watched her beautiful flushed face. Gently caressing her cheek.

"Good morning Ran-Chan." She smiled warmly at him before getting up and left for bed.

He stood on up and watch her leave. His eyes on her slightly swaying hips. Enjoying the way she walked. Enjoyed the kiss and overjoyed at the chance he took. He had acted purely on impulse and hewas not disappointed. His smile plastered in his face as he looked up at the mistletoe. He took it down and decided to keep it. To treasure it and cherish it always…

* * *

His smile didn't fade when he went to sleep nor when he woke up the next day. His eyes were bright and he felt wonderful. He looked across the table and caught Nabiki's eyes. Her Angel eyes…

* * *

Nabiki never felt so alive and happy when she woke. Nor did the feeling fade when he had caught his gaze on her. His angelic eyes looking at her.

Kasumi smiled as she saw the two. She just loved Christmas.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Well what do you think?_

_Do you all like it? _

_Yay for my one shot goodness!! LOL_

_It is my first Christmas Fluff! Please review! _

_Some of the situations in the story was actually tid bits from the OVA series. Again please review!_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **_

**Ja Ne!**

**(",)**


End file.
